Last Diva Standing
by DZiggs
Summary: Being a WWE Diva is tough. You need heart, strength, determination and will-power. A new contest opened up and is hosted by former WWE Diva's and HOF Trish Stratus and Lita. The contestants will be put through brutal test to test their skill. Can you handle the blood, sweat and tears that this contest will cause? Apply now! Co-written by Mellow Justice. Apps Open.
1. Chapter 1

"So...tell me why exactly I have to work with _her_." an agitated redhead snapped. Chief Operating Officer of the WWE, Paul Levesque, rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling a migraine coming on. Of all the women in the company, past and present, Stephanie _had_ to pick these two.

"Listen, I'm just passing on the message. There was a poll on the website and on the WWE App. The WWE Universe wanted to see this one and Stephanie has faith that you two would be the best coaches."

Patricia Stratigias and Amy Dumas, better know to the WWE Universe as Trish Stratus and Lita, were both sitting in the two black leather chairs in front of Paul's desk. Neither woman was too thrilled to see each other, the reason _why_ Paul didn't exactly care. He was just doing what was best for business. But, Paul had to admit that even after the years, these two hadn't changed a bit from the last time he saw them. Trish with her dark hair, form-fitting athletic shirt, black yoga pants, and sneakers. Amy, though Paul could swear that woman had a new tattoo every time he saw her, was wearing one of her band T-shirts that had the sleeves cut off, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and combat boots with her hair being a lighter shade of red. Trish, calmly crossing one leg over the other, spoke up before the redhead could.

"So, just so we're all on the same page here..." The brunette started, tucking some of her wavy hair behind her ear. "This is basically like Tough Enough and NXT before is was revamped for the Network?" Paul nodded.

"Yes. You two are going to host this program. There's a large house very close to the NXT Performance Center that you will be using. Seven girls are being finalized for your roster. They are all going to be living with each other while competing against each other in different challenges to earn immunity points or whatever you choose to give them as a reward. The WWE Universe will vote on the App or the website for their favorite contestant. The two girls with the lowest points at the end of the week will be in Sudden Death and will then compete against each other in a singles match. The winner of the match continues in the competition, the loser goes home." Paul explained. Both women nodded in acknowledgment.

"What does the winner get when she wins?" Amy asked, her tone less snide than before. Paul was thankful for that, not really in the mood to deal with Amy's attitude.

"The winner will be crowned Last Diva Standing and will receive an NXT contract and a spot on Total Divas—" Amy let out a light scoff, crossing her arms.

"Are you /seriously/ going to make the poor girl a—"

"Amy, shut up." Trish interrupted, looking back at Paul. "We'll do this. It'll get done and when we're through, the winner will surely be most deserving of a Developmental contract." Paul slid a large Manila folder towards the two women.

"Here are the files on the possible contestants. I'll call you both to let you know who your seven contestants are soon." Paul stated as Amy picked up the folder.

"Should be interesting enough. Can't wait to see who the Last Diva Standing will be." The punk-rocker said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Ring Name:

Billed From:

Real Hometown:

Height/Weight

Hair/Eye:

Regular Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Personality:

Backstory:

Family:

Achievements:

Relationship status:

Theme Music (just in case):

Signature Moves:

Finishers:

Extra Information:

**This story is co-written by Mello Justice. We will be checking out all submitted OC's and choosing five of them to be apart of the cast. So review and we'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so as of now we have filled three of the open spots. Making it a total of five newbie-diva's. We like detailed apps, the one where people take the time to fill the out. With that said, be creative and have fun. Give them a personality! Don't make them all shy and quiet or a perky little butterfly make them crazy like AJ or pugnacious (eager to fight) like Paige, but make sure you make them your own! These are examples of good apps**:

Name: Melanie Miranda

Ring name: MiMi

Billed from: Jacksonville, Florida

Real hometown: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Height/Weight: 5'6 and 122 pounds

Hair/Eye: Light brown hair (Her hair is Straightened, long and side parted) Dark brown eyes

Regular appearance: Melanie doesn't go anywhere with out her hair and make-up completely done. During the day with her light make up, she'll wear either a comfy Sunday dress or a cute shirt and skinny in sunglasses and heels...maybe flats for the dress. At night cocktail dresses and heels are mandatory. She has lovely olive skin and a pretty fit body since her wrestling career started.

Ring attire: (Blue and black)or(Pink and white)or(Purple and gold) Cheetah print bikini top.  
>-Black shorts with a belt that matches her cheetah bikini top.<br>-Black knee pads  
>-Matching Cheetah armbands<br>-Knee high wrestling boots with laces matching the colors she's wearing

Personality: Sassy, sarcastic and knows what she wants. She always says what she thinks to the face of the people that have to know. She also has a bit of a temper raging in her hot Latina body. But she's pretty chill once you get passed her queen B. attitude.

Backstory: She's was a regular contestant for teen miss Puerto Rico until she wanted to do more with her pass time as a volleyball player. During a volleyball summer festival, she met former wwe diva Michelle McCool as a guest judge. She asked her for advice of how to get into the wrestling business, to which Michelle simply told her to find a place to train, learn how to take beating and not to be just another pretty face. So she did just that... but the pretty face helped.

Family: She's the youngest of three sisters. The two of which settled for being house wives at an early age. Her mother is currently a defense tech for the navy while her father runs a local boxing ring.

Achievements: After serving as a valet for IWA she was handed the IWA women's championship in 2013. Which she eventually lost the following week. She then took place in a small ROH exchange deal, to which she traveled to the states where she currently resides.

Relationship status: Single

Theme Music (just in case): "Sassy" by Katerina Graham

Signatures: Running Bulldog, top rope clothesline, single leg drop kick and hand stand leg drop.

Finishers:  
>Sassy kick (running bicycle kick)<br>Selfie (Full nelson facebuster)

Extra info: Melanie is 23. She's only been in the wrestling scene for two years, one under training. She's still athletically active, loves yoga, and she drives a white 2013 focus ford ST.

* * *

><p>Name: Allison Lynn Hager<p>

Ring Name: Rowen

Billed From: Perry, Oklahoma

Real Hometown: Perry, Oklahoma

Height/Weight: 5'4, 123

Hair/Eye: Long dark brown going to her waist, big bright blue eyes

Regular Appearance: Jeans, Short shorts, crop tops, band shirts, cut up tees, leather jackets, cropped jackets, sneakers, wedges, heels, flip flops the occasional skirt or dress. She has a golden tan and she's quiet curvy. She's thicker than most of the other girls. She has a nice round firm rear and she has large chest. She has a cross tattoo on the back of her neck and a Peter Pan tattoo on her foot, where they are all holding onto each other as Peter takes them to Neverland.

Ring Attire: Belted short shorts, a halter top that stops right above her rib cage. The top is styled similar to Nikki Bellas, minus the laces over her cleavage and the 02 or the Bellas logo on it. Instead it has a black heart on the side. She wears a black jacket over it. Her gear color ranges from pink and white, metal gray and bright blue, purple and black or galaxy. She wears white or black knee pads and shiny black or white boots, depending on the gear. On the back of the jacket it says Rowen in cursive font.

Personality: She is super sweet and hyper-active. She loves to have fun and is slightly girly, but is pretty tough and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She will never quit on anything, even if she should.

Backstory: She grew up in Perry, Oklahoma with her older brother and parents. She was captain of her cheerleading and soccer team during high school for her Sophomore, Junior and Senior years. Along with being her class president all four years. She's been watching wrestling since she was six and would occasionally "wrestle" with her brother, jumping off couches and tables. Once even breaking her wrist from landing on it wrong. She graduated high school and went to college while training in a wrestling school. She's been wrestling independently until recently, seeing the sign up for Last Diva Standing. She graduated college with a Bachelors in Business.

Theme Music: Poison by DJ Gollum

Family: Donald Jacob Hager, aka Jack Swagger

Achievements: She doesn't really have any besides in high school.

Relationship: Straight and Single as a Pringle, which aren't really single, but she's single.

Signature Moves: Missile dropkick, springboard moonsault, baseball slide. surfboard stretch, stank face, splits(to dodge a move) followed by an arm drag, Alabama slam.

Finishers:  
>RowEnd- Gory Special Bomb<br>For the Wen- Super Kick  
>Round Up-Glam Slam Stretch<p>

Extra Information: She is twenty-three years old. She is kinda nerdy, she loves Harry Potter, Legend of Zelda, and what not. Her favorite food to eat is breakfast food and she's a pretty good cook. She is super friendly. She can handle her alcohol for the most part unless she over does it then she can get kinda obnoxious.

* * *

><p>Name: Rayne Anoa'i<p>

Ring Name: Ryan Starr

Age: 20

Billed From: Miami, Florida

Real Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Height/Weight: 5'9/130

Hair/Eye: Shoulder-length raven black hair with fire red streaks/dark hazel

Regular Appearance: Rayne always wears tank tops and black cargo jeans with a pair of sneakers. Rayne has a natural light caramel tan and has a tribal band tattoo similar to Randy Orton's on her left bicep. She is fairly tall and has a bit of a small chest and butt, but the muscular, but feminine build she has makes up for it.

Ring Attire: Sparkly silver top similar to Paige's with yellow studded stars. She wears black tactical pants and a yellow belt with traditional shin-high wrestling boots that are silver with yellow stars.

Personality: Rayne is the shy, quiet type, but is always very positive and ever the optimist. Her self-control is actually pretty decent and her patience is better than most. Once she gets to know people, she isn't as shy and talks a little more

Backstory: Growing up in the Anoa'i wrestling family, Rayne fell in love with the sport at a young age. After her parents were divorced, Rayne decided to stay with her father and started training with her extensive cousins, father, and uncle when she was 16. When she was 18, she got into the Indy circuit and gradually rose to the top. Now 20, she received a call from her uncle telling her about an all Diva competition WWE was starting and encouraged her to apply and is confident that she can win, not because of her family, but of her talent and ability.

Family:  
>Matthew Anoa'i (Rosey in WWE) - Father<br>Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) - Uncle

Relationship [Optional]: Lesbian, just got out of a messy breakup with a girl she had been with for three years.

Achievements:  
>Ohio Valley Wrestling Women's Champion - 2X<p>

Theme Music: "Divide" - Disturbed (love this song XD)

Signature Moves: Second-rope DDT, hurricanrana, enziguri, head-scissor takedown, swinging neckbreaker

Finishers:  
>"Supernova" (Spinebuster)<br>"Star Breaker" (Spear)  
>"Shooting Star" (Shooting Star Press)<p>

Extra Information: Can't think of anything else :)

* * *

><p>Name: Alex Taylor<br>Ring Name: Alexz  
>Billed From: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania<br>Real Hometown: Philadelphia , Pennsylvania  
>HeightWeight : 120 pounds 5'3  
>HairEye: Grey eyes and long red hair with side bangs  
>Regular Appearance: Alex usually dresses in sweats &amp; tanktops ,comfy clothing she doesn't like to get all dressed up but when she needs to can throw together a hell of an outfit on short notice. She always makes sure to have her signature gold heart bracelet on it was one of the only gifts from her parents. She has pale skin &amp; a very skinny build but she makes up for being small with her speed &amp; agility.<br>Ring Attire:White & Gold top (Like Eve) ,Gold belt , white tights with splashes of gold going down the sides & gold fuzzy boots , 2) Black body suit with slits on her sides & black combat boots , 3) white & pink crop top , pink short shorts , white knee pads , pink kickpads & white boots  
>Personality: The broading wild card ,she's got a hot &amp; cold personality one secondsh can be a complete sweetheart the next the biggest bitch you ever met. She does whatever she wants when she wants &amp; doesn't take shit from anybody.<br>Backstory:Alex always wanted to be a diva as soon as she turned 18 she started wrestling training & wrestling in the indies. By age 22 she'd made such buzz for herself she landed this show.  
>Family:Alex is an only child &amp; doesn't speak to her parents<br>Achievements: 1 time tag team champion (shimmer) ,  
>Relationship status:Single<br>Theme Music (just in case):Hot - Avril  
>Signature Moves:Tilt a whirl backbreaker , enziguri , runnin hurricarana , single leg drop kick , code breaker,<br>Finishers: Hurricarana DDT ( Head Trauma) , flying heel kick (Shut Up !)  
>Extra Information:She got emmancipated from her parents at age 16 due to them not caring about her. She's traveled the world &amp; wrestled just about everywhere<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Martha Nemeth<br>Ring name: Martha Ziggler  
>Billed from: Tampa Florida<br>Hometown: Cleaveend Ohio  
>Heightweight: 5"2 120lbs  
>Haireye color: dark brown curly hair that stops to mid back, green eyes  
>Age-22<br>Regular apprence: skinny jeans, crop tops, deniem shorts shorts jeans, SnapBack and Jordan's. she doesn't really like wearing dresses only if she has to she would wear a white mini dress that has an open back. Also some black flat. She has a tan. A nice round firm rear.  
>Ring attire:black deniem shorts shorts,black crop top. that stops kinda on mid stomach, black combats boots sometimes converses.<br>Personality:sweet, shy, but once she get comfortable around you she hyper, crazy. Bit once she steps inti the ring She very determined. Does whatever it takes to get a win.  
>Backstory:Martha always wanted to be a diva every since she was thirteen. She wanted to follow her brothers foot steps. She apply here hoping to make her dream come true. She was captain of the girls wrestling team in high school. Sometime nick would help her train.<br>Family: nick nemeth ( aka dolph Ziggler) - older brother.  
>Theme music- all about the bass- Meghan trainor.<br>Achievements: train at booker t school at 15. Beside that none.  
>Relationship statues: in a relationship with Jey USO for two years.<br>Signature moves: running bull dog, super kick.  
>Finishers: zig zag (adopted from dolph Ziggler)<br>Spear and diamond (playmaker by MVP) arm breaker.  
>Extra information: she gets along almost everybody. She has anger issues.<br>She's a tomboy. She love video game her favorite is wwe 2k15 and COD black ops.  
>She wears glasses when she doesn't have hate people that think they are all that. She loves to read<p>

**Now, I'm not saying copy these, but use them for reference. Until next time! I hope to add more Diva's to this list! Send in Apps by Review or PM to myself, Dziggs or Mello Justice!**


End file.
